King of Rome
The King of Rome is the ruler of the Roman Kingdom which, together with the Kingdom of Alba Longa, dominated the italian peninsula since aprox. 400 BC until Rome was overrun by a coalition of tribes, mainly early Lombards and Franks, in 451 AD. The King remained to formally excercise his (mostly religious) duties as Head of the Roman Priesthood and head of the Jovian faith, first in the decaying city of Rome and then in the "Smaller" Rome built a few miles to the east. Brutus Sestius was the last King to lead an uprising against the colonising "barbarian" armies, but was defeated and put to death. In 748 Hilderic III, Duke of Spoleto greatly reduced the power of the office. In 825, following a rebellion by Roman King Licinius Cluilius, Duke Agiprand II invaded the city, killing the King. Then, while the Senate met to choose a successor, Agiprand II directly appointed Appius Curtius to the position. This lead to a divide in the city, which was only resolved after the duke's death, when Appius Curtius's supporters challenged the supporters of the King elected by the Senate, Duilius Potitius, and defeated them. Following Duilius Potitius's death on the battle field the Senate had no choice but to elect Appius Curtius in his place. In 873, following pressure from the Duke of Spoleto, Ambustus Stolo was elected as King, being the first person born outside of the Nine Eleveated Families to be raised to this honour. Following his death his brother Laenas Stolo was elected King as well, cementing the nepotistic powers of the Stolo Family. In 890 a certain Structus Camillus received support from the Spoletan Duke to depose Laenas Stolo, who had grown unfriendly to the Spoletan Court, and was then dully elected in his place, being the firt of the Camillus to the evelated to Kingship. Following Structus Camillus' death Rutilus Herminius became the first "Candidate of the Duke of Spoleto", a position which near guaranteed election. The King rules together with the Senate and the Calate Assembly. The King is elected by the Senate from amongst 9 "elevated families", the Sestius, Curtius, Atilius, Cluilius, Herminius, Potitius, Furius, Mucius and Veturius. List of Kings * Proca Sestius 533-527 BC * Numitor Curtius 527-520 BC * Tiberinus Atilius 520-514 BC * Latinus Cluilius Rufus 514-505 BC * Alba Potitius 505-498 BC * Numitor Sestius 498-490 BC * Silvius Atilius 490-479 BC * Proca Herminius 479-470 BC * Titus Curtius 470-462 BC * Marcus Sestius 462-451 BC * Aeneas Potitius 451-443 BC * Lars Furius 443-430 BC * Ascanius Herminius 430-423 BC * Auriel Atilius 423-415 BC * Avitus Potitius 415-399 BC * Adeodatus Sestius 399-389 BC * Icarus Curtius 389-382 BC * Aemilius Mucius 382-374 BC * Herod Furius 374-362 BC * Capetus Atilius 362-357 BC * Amulius Cluilius 357-350 BC * Apollinaris Herminius 350-343 BC * Silvius Sestius 343-330 BC * Apollo Furius 330-321 BC * Avitus Curtius 321-314 BC * Mettius Potitius 314-303 BC * Atys Mucius 303-294 BC * Aulus Herminius 294-288 BC * Didagus Potitius 288-275 BC * Aventinus Atilius 275-270 BC * Didymus Mucius 270-266 BC * Diodorus Potitius 266-259 BC * Romulus Cluilius 259-250 BC * Titus Curtius 250-237 BC * Ancus Veturius 237-224 BC * Capys Furius 224-236 BC * Iovis Potitius 236-220 BC * Tiberinus Herminius 220-210 BC * Jovilios Mucius 210-200 BC * Numitor Atilius 200-192 BC * Liberius Sestius 192-180 BC * Gaius Furius 180-171 BC * Nicomedes Cluilius 171-155 BC * Latinus Veturius 155-147 BC * Oceanus Potitius 147-136 BC * Agrippa Furius 136-130 BC * Augustus Herminius 130-118 BC * Pancratius Mucius 118-107 BC * Avitus Potitius II 107-95 BC * Ovid Veturius 95-85 BC * Paramonus Curtius 85-76 BC * Proca Mucius 76-68 BC * Celer Atilius 68-50 BC * Auriel Potitius 50-40 BC * Latinus Potitius 40-32 BC * Castor Herminius 32-27 BC * Ceys Sestius 27-11 BC * Remus Cluilius 11 BC-1 AD * Athamus Potitius 1 AD-9 AD * Cato Veturius 9-23 * Gaius Mucius 23-33 * Oeneus Furius 33-49 * Aries Curtius 49-68 * Numitor Herminius 68-83 * Romulus Potitius 83-98 * Arsenius Atilius 98-113 * Olympus Mucius 113-123 * Silvius Furius 123-140 * Cicero Veturius 140-155 * Latinus Mucius Rufus 155-171 * Aetius Herminius 171-179 * Capetus Sestius 179-194 * Proca Mucius 194-203 * Cephas Potitius 203-214 * Agapius Sestius 214-227 * Cato Potitius 227-252 * Aventinus Sestius 252-268 * Aeneas Furius 268-279 * Gaius Herminius 279-292 * Pantera Veturius 292-303 * Portumnus Cluilius 303-311 * Agrippa Mucius 311-328 * Proteus Potitus 328-337 * Hades Furius 337-341 * Alcimus Curtius 341-357 * Jovilios Sestius 357-366 * Chiron Potitius 366-380 * Pontus Sestius 380-389 * Liberius Herminius 389-397 * Albinus Furius 397-410 * Iduma Cluilius 410-422 * Charon Veturius 422-433 * Servius Mucius 433-448 * Celsus Potitius 448-460 * Tiberinus Mucius 460-468 * Secundus Potitius 468-483 * Regulus Potitius 483-492 * Rogatus Potitius 492-501 * Albus Sestius 501-507 * Remigius Furius 507-518 * Ireneus Potitius 518-538 * Jason Furius 538-544 * Alexus Potitius 544-551 * Publius Veturius 551-560 * Elianus Herminius 560-574 * Silenus Potitius 574-593 * Eolus Mucius 593-602 * Iovis Cluilius 602-620 * Faunus Potitius 620-635 * Uranus Atilius 635-647 * Seleucus Curtius 647-656 * Euclid Potitius 656-670 * Benignus Furius 670-679 * Brutus Sestius 679-688 * Evaristus Potitius 688-696 * Ursus Veturius 696-703 * Tertius Potitius 703-717 * Hector Mucius 717-726 * Juvenalis Potitius 726-738 * Clarus Potitius 738-744 * Proca Sestius Libo 744-748 * Crispus Veturius 748-752 * Marcius Furius 752-759 * Decimus Sestius 759-766 * Drusus Atilius 766-773 * Ennius Potitius 773-781 * Domitius Mucius 781-790 * Menenius Curtius 790-796 * Vibulenus Herminius 796-800 * Papirius Veturius 800-810 * Quinctius Mucius 810-818 * Licinius Cluilius 818-825 * Duilius Potitius 825-828 Elected by the Senate opposed by: * Appius Curtius 825-833 Put in Place by Duke Agiprand II of Spoleto, defeated his rival in 828 and was dully elected in his place. * Fabius Herminius 833-837, dethroned on orders of Duke Theodelap II, restored after his death a year later * Flavius Veturius 837-838, installed on orders of Duke Theodelap II * Fabius Herminius (2nd rule) 838-844, took part in the Second Battle of Sebenico, where he died. * Manlius Potitius 844-852 * Gordianus Curtius 852-855 * Popilius Sestius 855-861 * Gratianus Mucius 861-873 * Ambustus Stolo 873-881 * Laenas Stolo 881-890 * Structus Camillus 890-899 * Rutilus Herminius 899-904 Candidate of the Spoletan Duke * Gallus Cluilius 904-911 Candidate of the Spoletan Duke * Vibulanus Mucius 911-914, Elected because the Spoletan Duke's candidate died before the election took place. * Vecellinus Atilius 914-920 Candidate of the Spoletan Duke * Cursor Veturius 920-926 Candidate of the Spoletan Duke * Festus Stolo 926-931 Candidate of the Spoletan Duke Opposed by: * Catulus Cluilius 930-934 Elected by the Calate Assembly, de-facto ruler of Rome following the death of Festus Stolo, after which there were no meetings of the senate. The Spoletan Dukal house was going through internal turmoil at the time and so did not intervene in the matters of Rome. * Flaccus Potitius 934-939 * Drusus Atilius II 939-954 * Dentatus Mucius 954-955, deposed after protesting the annexation of Alba Longa by Spoleto. * Regulus Curtius 955-963 Candidate of the Spoletan Duke, fought and died at the Battle for Salerno. * Fulvius Curtius 963-973 Candidate of the Spoletan Duke, put in place as a reward for his father's loyalty at Salerno, assassinated 973 * Germanus Curtius 973-980 Candidate of the Spoletan Duke, put in place following the assassination of his brother. Fought in the Second Spoleto-Barian War (968-972) * Caecus Herminius 980-982 * Claudius Sestius 982-991 * Flamininus Veturius 991-1000 * Gnaeus Camillus 1000-1010 * Porcius Camillus 1010-1019 * Claudius Camillus 1019-1023, assassinated on orders of his brother Fulvius Camillus * Fulvius Camillus 1023-1027, Deposed by the Calate Assembly * Festus Camillus 1027-1035 * Hilarius Camillus 1035-1048, following his death comes the War of the Three Brothers * Lepidus Camillus 1048-1056, opposed by: * Horatius Camillus 1048-1053 and: * Alexus Camillus 1048-1062, elected by the Senate following his victory over Lepidus Camillus * Drusus Camillus 1062-1069 * Catulus Camillus 1069-1087 * Structus Camillus II 1087-1095, deposed by his bother Ianuarius Camillus * Ianuarius Camillus 1095-1098 * Castor Herminius II 1098-1099, seized the throne with the aid of the Calate Assembly, defetaed by Ianuarius * Ianuarius Camillus (2nd rule) 1099-1102 * Structus Camillus II (2nd rule) 1102-1105 * Alexus Camillus II 1105-1115 * Iuvenalis Camillus 1115-1122 * Latinus Veturius II 1122-1127 * Drusus Camillus II 1127-1134 * Structus Camillus III 1134-1140 * Lepidus Camillus II 1140-1142 * Laelius Veturius 1142-1155 * Hilarius Veturius 1155-1162 * Latinus Veturius III 1162-1178 * Amulius Cluilius II 1178-1182 * Laelius Veturius II 1182-1189 * Laurentius Veturius 1189-1194 * Metellus Atilius 1194-1202 * Alexus Mucius 1202-1210 * Lepidus Camillus III 1210-1212 * Aelius Herminius 1212-1219 * Flaccus Herminius 1219-1231 * Aulus Herminius II 1231-1237 * Drusus Herminius 1237-1250 * Regulus Curtius II 1250-1257 * Iuvenalis Herminius 1257-1263 * Vitus Herminius 1263-1270 * Vinicius Herminius 1270-1280 * Castor Herminius III 1280-1291 * Amulius Herminius 1291-1294 opposed and replaced by * Metellus Veturius 1294-1297 opposed by: * Aulus Herminius III 1296-1298 * Gordianus Herminius 1298-1303 opposed by: * Scaurus Cluilius 1299-1301 and then: * Lepidus Cluilius 1301-1312 * Licinius Cluilius II 1312-1322 * Amulius Cluilius III 1322-1336 * Latinus Cluilius II 1336-1347 * Albus Herminius 1347-1352 * Fulvius Curtius II 1352-1363 * Metellus Veturius II 1363-1368 * Laelius Veturius III 1368-1374 * Galba Veturius 1374-1382 * Sabinus Furius 1382-1395 * Agapius Furius 1395-1402 * Nobilior Furius 1402-1411 * Remigius Furius II 1411-1415 * Menenius Furius 1415-1424 * Laelius Veturius IV 1424-1430 * Vinicius Herminius II 1430-1441 * Caepio Sestius 1441-1448 * Tricipitinus Sestius 1448-1457 * Popilius Sestius II 1457-1461 * Scaurus Sestius 1461-1466 * Aventinus Sestius II 1466-1472 * Silvius Sestius II 1472-1476 * Pulvillus Sestius 1476-1483 * Sabinus Furius II 1483-1489 * Tubertus Sestius 1489-1493 * Amulius Cluilius IV 1493-1502 * Sicinus Mucius 1502-1508 * Aemilius Herminius 1508-1514 * Mamercinus Atilius 1514-1521 * Silvius Sestius III 1521-1525 * Vibulanus Mucius II 1525-1535 * Tricipitinus Cluilius 1535-1543